


Камелия

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Имельда не говорит Гектору твердого "нет". Она отвечает молчанием.





	Камелия

Имельда смеется и громко подпевает переливам гитарных струн. Она знает, что на городской площади сейчас все взгляды прикованы к ней. Но чувствует на себе лишь один — бесконечно влюбленный и оттого кажущийся наивно-глупым.

— Я с тобою скоро чокнусь от этих проверок на прочность, — Гектор ходит вокруг нее кругами, подбадриваемый соседями. Ни для кого уже давно не секрет, что их неловкий, но обаятельный Гектор влюблен в самую красивую девушку Санта-Цецилии. Загадкой оставалось только когда же Имельда ответит на чувства упорного поклонника.

— Ответь ему «да», — говорит самая близкая подруга. — Если бы мне так поклонялись, то я бы…

В ее словах Имельда слышит: «Ты потом пожалеешь, если скажешь «нет»».

И все они снова шепчутся о том, какая же Имельда холодная и гордая.

Гектор в упрямстве не уступает Имельде, ведь он знает, что та со свойственной ей прямолинейностью отказала бы сразу, раз и навсегда. Но она так и не сказала твердое «нет».

В самой Имельде, несмотря на кажущуюся холодность, ведут войну два чувства, которые никак не могут примириться между собой. Это состояние для нее ново, его стоит пережить в себе и осмыслить. Имельде нужно больше времени.

Оскар и Фелипе — младшие братья, которых мечты об изобретениях могут увести слишком далеко в облака. Кому как не Имельде спускать их на землю. Семье нужна прочная основа, сможет ли дать эту основу музыкант с полуразбитой гитарой и порванными струнами?

«Я заработаю денег», — пишет Гектор в очередном письме. Каждое утро он присылает ей письмо и белую камелию. Имельда внимательно читает каждое по нескольку раз, так, чтобы чернильные строки врезались в память, и потом бросает листы в очаг, а цветок возвращает обратно. Принять его — сказать твердое «да». Имельда же предпочитает молчать.

Гектор покорно сносит это молчание, а ночью появляется под окнами с гитарой.

— Такое ощущение, что он не отступится, — зевает Оскар, просыпаясь от очередной баллады о неземной любви. Слушать Гектора приятно, даже несмотря на плохую гитару.

— Я сделаю ему новую… когда-нибудь, — ненароком бросает Фелипе, на что Имельда лишь хмыкает.

Они не настолько богаты, чтобы позволить себе разбрасываться такими подарками. Семью тоже надо на что-то содержать.

Но с каждым днем Имельда ловит себя на том, что чаще думает не о повседневных заботах, а о Гекторе. И с удивлением замечает, что ждет городского праздника с непривычным нетерпением. И уголки губ приподнимаются в невольной улыбке при виде неизменного Гектора с гитарой и новыми песнями. Быть может, однажды...

 

— Я с тобой с радостью чокнусь, — и Имельда танцует на площади Санта-Цицилии под переливы новой гитары. Она громко подпевает под радостные крики горожан — соседей и отдаленно знакомых. Взгляд Гектора постепенно меняется: от наивного ожидания до осознания счастья.

На следующий день она оставляет белую камелию себе.


End file.
